


Bus Rides and Unstable Pretty Women

by Green98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bus, Embarrassment, F/F, First Meetings, I am Supercorp Trash, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green98/pseuds/Green98
Summary: Kara gets the bus to go and meet her bestfriend Lucy for lunch and on the journey there she gets an unexpected but not unpleasant shock.





	Bus Rides and Unstable Pretty Women

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own and I'm sure there are plenty. I'm not really sure what this is it just kind of happened.

"I will see you later Alex, I've got to run or I'm going to miss my bus! Love you! Bye!" Kara calls over her shoulder as she grabs the pink leather jacket that Alex got her for her birthday and rushes out of her apartment.  
  
After leaving her apartment building Kara walked as fast as she could to her bus stop which is five minutes down the road. As she walks she checks over her outfit more than once and readjusts her glasses in her usual nervous habit.  
  
You see, since she woke up this morning she has had a strange feeling twisting around in her gut. Not a bad feeling per se, but just strange. Like something is going to happen, something significant that could either make or break her day but the blonde shakes it off every time she finds herself dwelling.  
  
Kara is meeting Lucy for lunch, it's been almost a month and a half since she has seen her best friend and to say she misses her terribly would be the understatement of the universe. So here she is, waiting at the bus stop because her motorcycle is in the garage and Sam is using Alex's car for a business trip.  
  
As she waits, Kara wonders to herself if anybody actually enjoys using the cramped transportation services that the bus companies provide, she knows that she certainly doesn't. Whilst usually being very touchy-feely with her friends and family (in a very non-perverse way), Kara does not like being touched and rubbed against by often sweaty and smelly strangers.  
  
She also thanks the weather for not being completely terrible, it's dull and a little on the cold side but it isn't raining so that's always a good thing. Not that she doesn't like the rain, no, she actually finds the pitter patter of the water droplets rather soothing.  
  
Kara is drawn rudely out of her thoughts at the protesting of the bus's brakes as the large vehicle screeches to a halt just in front of her.  
  
With a slight wince at the sounds of the squeaking doors parting for her, she boards and takes a seat at the front of the bus, you know, for if she needs to evacuate quickly.

-

As usual the bus fills up quickly, the top deck is full of mostly teenagers and the bottom mostly of old people with the daring idividuals without seats standing in the empty wheelchair/pushchair space.  
  
Kara resigns herself to staring out of the window, she doesn't want to accidentally make awkward eye contact with any of the strange men that she can feel watching her. Like come on, if they're going to check her out or ogle her - not that there's really much of a difference between the two - surely they could at least do it more discreetly.  
  
The next stop is next to tall building with a park next to it, Kara has always liked this stop, it probably sounds strange but as she watches the children playing and running around without a care in the world, giggling at something their friends are doing, it reminds her of herself and Alex when they were younger and the memories make her smile.  
  
It's as she is reminiscing that she misses the short, dark haired woman boarding the bus and standing right in front of her and almost desperately trying to find something to hold onto whilst trying not to shiver to death in her wine red, sleeveless silk top and her skinny jeans.  
  
Unfortunately the woman doesn't manage to find anything and as the bus lurches away from the curb and the sudden jolt knocks her off balance.  
  
Kara's head snaps to face the front of the bus as it jolts away only to have somebody, a woman if the breasts in her face are anything to go by, lands in her lap.  
  
As the shock of the situation settles in Kara's brain she stays stock still as she processes what's just happened.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She hears the woman say as she tries to pull away from Kara, although she doesn't get far because Kara's hands are still on the woman's hips from where she only just about caught her.  
  
Kara blinks a few times taking in the cleavage still in front of her face, yep, definitely a woman that landed on her.  
  
_At least it was a soft impact and not a shoulder or something..._ The blonde thinks before shaking her head slightly and looking up at the woman's very flushed face as she awkwardly remains in Kara's grip.  
  
If Kara was shocked by the woman's breasts in her face before even a first date, she was certainly not prepared for the beauty of the woman.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I couldn't find anything to hold onto in time and then I was falling and- and my- my... your face, I'm so sorry, and incredibly embarrassed... wait, are you okay, did I hurt you, I didn't did I?" The woman rambles before stopping to examine Kara.  
  
"You're still very quiet, maybe I did hit you... Miss?" The woman asks again but sighs at Kara's silence.  
  
Kara tries to speak, she really does but she's still somewhat in shock, all she seems to be able to do is watch the poor lady think that she's hurt her.  
  
"Goddammit Lena, your first time on a bus and you hurt somebody. Way to go genius." The wom- Lena mutters to herself as she tries to pull away again.

"Uh... Miss? Could you maybe let go of me now?"  
  
Finally Kara seems to come back to herself and she instantly let's the lady or Lena go, causing the woman to stumble again at the unexpected lack of support which has both of them grabbing for the other again.  
  
"Or maybe don't... seems like I'm not able to keep myself upright-" Lena says as she laughs in a self depracating manner.  
  
"Hey, as you seem to be responding now, are you okay? I'm sorry for, you know- violating you..." she says, referring to her first fall and gestures to the way she's currently now sitting on Kara's lap.  
  
"Sorry, you kind of caught me off guard, I'm not usually that shocked when a pretty girl lands in my lap...-" Kara's eyes widen as she realises what she just said and their position she hadn't realised they were in but makes no effort to move, "- and I'm not usually so forward either... I'm sorry, are you okay? You've fallen twice now?"  
  
Lena raises her eyebrows in amusement and smirks at Kara's forwardness. "I'm fine, a pretty stranger caught me and is still keeping me safe." She replies with a wink.  
  
_If this stranger is going to be forward, so will I._ The brunette thinks to herself.  
  
Kara chuckles awkwardly and scratches the back of her neck, "I can let you go if you want, I didn't even really realise I'd pulled you back onto me... Sorry,"  
  
"Usually I wouldn't stay on a strangers lap but considering I keep falling on you anyway, maybe it's for the best... I get off in two more stops - I think - anyway,"  
  
"Oh me too!" Kara says with a smile as she remembers her lunch with Lucy.  
  
"So... as we have a few minutes and I have apologised for violating you, what's your name?" Lena asks curiously.

"Kara, Kara Danvers." Kara tells the brunette with a proud smile.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Kara. I'm Lena, Lena Luthor," Lena admits with a small uncomfortable smile as she braces herself to be thrown to the floor but in an effort to remain confident she lifts her chin slightly and straighten her spine.  
  
People don't like the Luthors and Lena can't blame them, not after everything her brother and Lillian have done. The brunette isn't even sure why she mentioned her last name, it just kind of came out.  
  
When she doesn't find herself on the floor she watches Kara cautiously waiting for any kind of reaction but all she finds is a sympathetic smile and sincerity in blondes blue orbs.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Lena,"  
  
Lena opens and closes her mouth a few times, "Huh. That is not the reaction I was expecting. You have heard of the Luthors right?"  
  
"I have. Your brother is Lex?" Kara asks, Lena nods.  
  
"I met him once, he seemed like a nice guy. Sorry to hear about his illness... its a shame,"  
  
Lena isn't sure how to respond. Nobody has ever been _sorry_ , why would they, they only know of how her brother killed thousand of people in his descent to madness.  
  
Maybe she really did hit this woman when she landed on her, she can't really be this nice right? No... like Sam told her before she got on the bus, _"Public transport is full of weirdos Lena, just walk,"_ . So there is no way, Kara is normal, she's just... Lena doesn't know what she is.  
  
Lena glances out of the window as the bus pulls to a stop, a few people getting off and on. One more stop and then she can get back to her life and forget this strange woman.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Kara asks nervously as she takes in Lena's quietness and confusion.  
  
Lena faces her again but doesn't meet her eyes, "Yes... No? I'm just trying to figure out if you're weird or just genuinely not bothered- Sorry. I mean its just, nobody has ever said " _sorry_ " when talking about Lex. They don't acknowledge that he was Ill and was once a good man or a loving brother, you know."  
  
"Anyway, it doesn't matter, we don't know each other and we don't have to talk about him." Lena says.  
  
Kara watches for a few seconds, contemplating Lena's words. She takes in the sadness in the woman's eyes and the loneliness and the anger and all the other mixed emotions, she's nothing like the apologetic person that quickly gained more confidence at the beginning of their journey.  
  
Kara gives Lena a small grin as she answers, even though Lena gave her an out she probably should have taken considering their stop is just round the corner.  
  
"My sister, Alex, would say I'm weird. I won't deny it but I like to think that I am just different. In a positive way of course."  
  
"Hmm," Lena hums. "Why would she say you are weird?"  
  
Kara's grin widens, "I put sugar in my coffee and because she's jealous that I can eat as much junk food as I want without gaining any weight, she also doesn't like my optomistic side,"  
  
"Yeah, sugar in coffee is just wrong... You really are a weirdo aren't you," Lena says playfully. Her confidence seemingly building up again.  
  
Kara just continues to grin, until their bus pulls up at their stop and she lets Lena climb to her feet and follows her off of the bus.  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you Kara, thank you for letting me use your lap," Lena says with a wink as she turns to leave.  
  
"You're welcome," Kara says back as she watches the Luthor nod and begin to walk away. Her smile falters slightly when she realises she might never see this woman again and quickly chases after her.  
  
"Lena!" She calls coming to a stop just behind the other woman as she slows and turns to face Kara.  
  
"Kara?"  
  
"Hi, again... uh, I just realised that I might not see you again and I think that would probably suck. I understand if you say no, considering we don't really know each other but may be we could exchange numbers and meet for coffee sometime? I think I'd really like to get to know the woman that fell for me... literally speaking,-" Kara says with a cheesy yet nervous smirk.  
  
"- or you know, if you don't want to meet for coffee then just take my number. You mentioned nobody speaks kindly of your brother and whilst I didn't know him very well, but I'd like to listen if you ever wanted to talk about him or just talk in general or- or not at all I guess, you obviously don't have to-"  
  
Lena stops Kara's rambling off by raising her hand slightly, a smile on her face. "Kara? Coffee sounds great and thank you for your other offer, if we get to know each other a bit more, I might take you up on the brother thing, it could be nice. For now, how about I just give you my number and we can arrange a date?"  
  
"D-date. Sounds good, awesome!" Kara says smiling excitedly.  
  
Lena chuckles and pulls a pen out of her purse, "Here, give me your arm?"  
  
Kara frowns but rolls her sleeve up as best she can as she watches Lena gently scribble some numbers on her forearm in black biro.  
  
"You could have just typed it into my phone you know," Kara says teasingly as Lena steps back again.  
  
"Mm, I could have but with it on your arm you have no excuse to forget. See you soon Miss Danvers," Lena says with another smirk as she turns and walks away again.  
  
Kara shakes her head fondly and turns around herself, to go and meet Lucy at their favourite diner.  
  
As she pulls out her chair in front of Lucy's aftwr saying hello, Kara sheds her jacket and he takes a seat letting out a small breath.  
  
"You will never believe what just happened,"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
